Akai Ito
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Chap 5! Naruto dan Sasuke terikat benang merah takdir. Sehingga walau maut memisahkan mereka akan bertemu kembali di dunia selanjutnya. Bersama dengan Kyuubi dan Shion yang mengetahui rahasia tsb, bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka? SasuNaru, Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 0 World 1 Beginning

**Disclaimer : **

**Abang Masashi Kishi Kishi *di timpuk pake bakiaknya bang kishikishi.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, Shounen-ai.**

**Terinspirasi dari Higurashi ^^**

**Tapi nggak mirip kok.**

**Summary : **

**Naruto dan Sasuke terikat benang merah takdir. Sehingga walau maut memisahkan mereka akan bertemu kembali di dunia selanjutnya. Bersama dengan Kyuubi dan Shion yang mengetahui rahasia tsb, bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka?**

**Akai Ito**

**Chapter 0 – Beginning**

Apa kalian pernah mendengar kalau manusia itu..

Dilahirkan dengan benang merah panjang tak terukur di jari kelingking mereka..

Yang tak akan terlihat oleh mata tak berpeta?

'**Akai Ito'**

Seperti itulah benang itu disebut atau lebih jelasnya Benang Merah Takdir Cinta.

Hanya sedikit manusia yang bisa melihatnya, sangat sedikit.

Benang itu saling berhubungan dengan cinta sejati mereka masing-masing.

Walau maut memisahkan, pasangan yang saling terikat itu akan di pertemukan kembali di dunia selanjutnya atas nama Benang Merah Takdir Cinta.

"**Kau dan aku tak akan pernah berpisah untuk selamanya."**

"**Karena Benang Merah Takdir Cinta akan selalu mempertemukan hati kita kembali."**

**-kuronekoru-**

Aku Kyuubi, Dewa Cinta yang bertanggung jawab atas pasangan atas nama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Hauu, seharusnya aku tak terlihat oleh manusia. Tapi entah mengapa, aku bisa terbilang memiliki hubungan yang dalam dengan Sasuke, sehingga ia bisa melihatku.

Atas nama Tuhan yang di atas, aku tak boleh memberitahukan rahasia benang merah pada manusia.

Tapi ada juga manusia yang bisa melihatku. Ia manusia dengan mata berpeta, atau lebih tepatnya manusia yang dikaruniai sedikit kelebihan dibanding manusia yang lainnya. Dia adalah Shion.

Hinamizawa Shion, gadis miko ini adalah teman sekolah pasangan yang kupertanggung jawabkan sekaligus anak pendeta di kuil Hinamizawa.

Aku bertemu dengan Shion saat aku mengikuti Sasuke ke sekolahnya, auauu.. tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menyapaku yang seharusnya tak terlihat oleh manusia. Mata gadis itu, terkadang berubah menjadi keunguan bercahaya yang menandakan mata itu berpeta.

Setiap kali aku dan pasangan yang kupertanggung jawabkan pergi ke dunia selanjutnya, seharusnya ingatan semua manusia di dunia itu akan di hapus dan memulainya dari 0 lagi. Tetapi gadis miko ini, Shion masih dengan jelasnya dapat mengingat kejadian-kejadian lalu.

Hauu, Ia juga mengetahui adanya Akai Ito dengan alasan itu adalah hal yang diwariskan turun temurun di keluarga Hinamizawa.

Aku merasa aku harus lebih berhati-hati dengan gadis miko ini, karena mungkin ia akan menggagalkan tugasku yang bertanggung jawab atas Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tapi ia berkata bahwa ia dengan senang hati akan membantuku. Pada saat itu, di mulailah hubungan kerja sama antara aku dan Shion.

**-kuronekoru-**

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Hau hauu, ayo bangun!" teriak Kyuubi sembari menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Uhh."

"Hau hau hauu, ini sudah jam 07.15 Sasuke. Kalau tidak bangun sekarang kau bisa terlambat."

Sasuke melirik jam, lalu menghela napas.

"Kyuubi, kau dewa kan? Tidak bisa kah kau membuatku segera berpindah ke sekolah dalam sekejap?" tanya Sasuke ngawur.

"Auau, Sasuke-sama! Aku memang berkekuatan, tapi aku masih berdiam diri di dunia ini, kekuatanku jadi melemah. Ayolah cepat!" Sahut Kyuubi sambil melayang mendorong-dorong punggung Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Dan Kyuubi pun segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut hitam dengan model seperti pantat ayam, bermata onyx, berkulit pucat, postur tubuh tinggi tegap, yang tadi itu adalah tuanku, Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, walaupun aku ini Dewa Cinta yang hanya tidak sengaja dapat terlihat oleh Sasuke itu, tetapi aku sudah seperti pelayan pribadinya. Hauu..

Saat sarapan..

**Nyam nyam**

Saat ini Sasuke sedang sarapan. Walau hampir terlambat, ia tetap saja makan dengan tenang. Sasuke makan sambil terus melihat ke arah Kyuubi.

**Sasuke's POV**

'Mahluk aneh di depanku ini adalah Kyuubi.'

'Kenapa kusebut mahluk aneh? Karena ia memang aneh.'

'Entah mengapa tapi tampaknya aku terikat hubungan yang sangat dalam dengannya. Sehingga hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya, begitu kata Kyuubi.'

'Postur tubuhnya seperti anak umur 8 tahun, berambut oranye kemerah-merahan yang panjang sepinggang, dengan kuping rubah dan 9 ekor berwarna oranye juga, mata yang berwarna oranye kalau sedang netral, dan sekejap berubah menjadi merah darah jika marah.'

'Mengenakan baju kimono putih, Kyuubi memang 'anak perempuan' yang anggun, ia jarang menapakkan kakinya di tanah, ia selalu melayang-layang seperti hantu, tetapi bisa kusentuh.'

'Kyuubi juga tidak pernah makan ataupun minum, aku pernah bertanya mengapa, tapi ia hanya menjawab kalau dia tidak memakan makanan seperti itu. Sejenak aku berpikir kalau ia makan jantung manusia seperti Kumiho (siluman rubah). Tapi ia marah dan berkata kalau dia jijik dengan hal seperti itu.'

'Dan yang membuatnya terlihat manis adalah cara bicaranya yang terkadang akan mengucapkan 'Hau hau auu'.'

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Ke.."

"Suke.."

"Sasuke.."

"Sasuke! Hau hauu.." Kyuubi mulai kesal karena panggilannya tidak di respon oleh Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau melihati aku terus? Aku bukan objek tontonan! Hau hauu."

"Hnn.."

"Hauu hauu, 07.30! Ayo cepat Sasuke! Kau terlambat!" teriak Kyuubi sembari menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Sasuke yang mesih memakan roti bakarnya. Sasuke hanya diam sambil tetapi memakan rotinya, karena ia pikir lebih cepat sampai kalau di seret Kyuubi.

**-kuronekoru-**

"Hau hauu hauu! Pintunya mau di tutup! Kita tak akan sempat!" teriak Kyuubi pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tetap asik mengunyah sarapannya.

Pintu gerbang pun telah di tutup oleh Izumo.

"Hauu! Sasuke! Bagaimana ini? Auauu."

"Hn. Tenanglah, Kyuubi."

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai ke arah gerbang, dan hanya dengan sekali lirikan tajam (deathglare), Izumo langsung gelagapan dan membuka lagi pintu gerbangnya untuk Sasuke. Saat pintu itu akan ditutup lagi, tiba-tiba dari jauh terdengar teriakan.

"MATTTTTEEEEEEEEEEE! JANGAN TUTUP PINTU GERBANGNYA DULU!"

**Kyuubi's POV**

'Auu dia rupanya.'

'Pasangan benang merah Sasuke.'

'Lelaki berambut kuning dengan model seperti duren, bermata biru seperti langit cerah, berkulit tan, dengan 3 garis menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.'

'Tak lain adalah, Uzumaki Naruto.'

**End of Kyuubi's POV**

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Izumo tetap saja menutup gerbang tsb.

"Huuuaaaaa! Izumo-san buka gerbangnya! Nanti aku bisa dimarahi.."

"Salah sendiri datang telat." Ucap Izumo santai.

"Hueeeee… Sasuke tolong akuuu! Buka gerbangnya."

Sasuke tidak menggubris panggilan Naruto, ia hanya terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tapi terhenti karena ia merasa bajunya di tarik-tarik.

"Kyuubi… Lepaskan bajuku. Aku mau ke kelas." Ucap Sasuke sembari menyerang Kyuubi dengan deathglare-nya.

"Hau hauu, suruh Izumo membukakan gerbang Naruto, baru akan kulepaskan."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Sasuke."

"Tidak."

"…"

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke pun menengok ke belakang. Alangkah kagetnya ia mendapati mata Kyuubi memerah, makin lama semakin merah seperti darah.

"Sasuke, kau.. Kalau kau tak lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, aku akan marah." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada bicara yang berubah, menjadi dewasa dan menyeramkan.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri, lalu menghela napas. Berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang hendak membukanya. Tetapi terhenti karena tangan putih pucat sudah meraih gembok itu terlebih dahulu.

Pemilik tangan putih pucat itu, berambut kuning pucat, bermata ungu muda, tak lain adalah Hinamizawa Shion. Shion hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Sasuke dan Kyuubi, lalu segera membuka gembok itu. Rupanya Shion sudah meminta kuncinya terlebih dahulu pada Izumo.

"Arigatto, Shion! Yatta! Akhirnya aku tidak jadi dimarahi." Ucap Naruto pada Shion, Shion hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Sasuke yang merasa sudah tak ada urusan, segera membalikkan badan dan hendak menuju ke kelas.

"Nee! Matte Sasuke!" ucap Naruto kemudian mengikuti Sasuke.

Kyuubi dan Shion hanya memandang punggung 2 pemuda tsb menghilang masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Hauu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa terlambat juga." ucap Kyuubi pada Shion. Lagi-lagi Shion hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menunjuk ke jendela lantai 3 gedung tsb. Nampak Shion sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Kyuubi.

"Oh, kau hanya shikigami (tubuh pengganti) rupanya. Ya sudahlah, tugasmu selesai menghilanglah." ucap Kyuubi pada shikigami Shion tsb lalu mengucapkan mantra dan menyentuhkan tangannya ke tubuh shikigami itu, alhasil shikigami itu perlahan menghilang berubah menjadi selembar kertas.

**-kuronekoru-**

**Hauuu….**

**Segini dulu deh.**

**Chapter 0 masih prolog. Jadi kurang seru .**

**Klimax ada di chapter 1.**

**Kuro cuma mau menjelaskan, fic ini terinspirasi dari anime Higurashi. Jadi kalau ada kemiripan tokoh, tolong dimaklumi.**

**Tapi tentu saja ceritanya berbeda.**

**Kuro cuma minjem kepribadian tokoh-tokoh Higurashi saja.**

**Contoh :**

**Kyuubi = Furude Hanyuu**

**Shion = Furude Rika**

**Hinamizawa = Nama desa dalam anime Higurashi.**

**Yah, seperti itulah.**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 1 World 1 Tears

**Reply review Kuro lakuin di Chapter depan.**

**Dan sekali lagi, tolong perhatikan tanggalnya ya!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, Shounen-ai.**

**Terinspirasi dari Higurashi ^^**

**Tapi nggak mirip kok.**

**Summary : **

**Naruto dan Sasuke terikat benang merah takdir. Sehingga walau maut memisahkan mereka akan bertemu kembali di dunia selanjutnya. Bersama dengan Kyuubi dan Shion yang mengetahui rahasia tsb, bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka?**

**Chapter 1 – Tears**

**16 Juli 2004**

Kembali pada hari ini, entah sudah berapa kali aku pergi ke dunia selanjutnya dengan tugas yang sama. Ya.. bertanggung jawab atas pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Tidak seperti pasangan yang lainnya, pasangan ini sangat sulit untuk dipersatukan. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda ini sangat menyukai pasangan benang merahnya, Sasuke. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke sendiri, pemuda ini sama sekali tak pernah mempedulikan pasangan benang merahnya, Naruto. Sampai-sampai terkadang perasaan aneh muncul di benakku. Apa aku salah mengenali pasangan yang kupertanggung jawabkan?

Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempersatukan mereka, tapi… gagal. Itulah yang selalu kudapatkan. Walau Shion sudah berusaha untuk membantuku. Tetap saja. Ini semua karena keegoisan Sasuke. Andai Dewa Cinta memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran, tugas ini pasti akan mudah diselesaikan dengan cara membaca pikiran Sasuke.

**XII A, Kelas Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shion.**

"Sasuke-teme! Aku duduk di sebelahmu, ya!" ucap Naruto dengan riang. Sasuke tak membalasnya, ia tetap dengan kesibukannya. Menyandarkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja sambil memandang keluar jendela.

'Auu. Mulai lagi deh, Sasuke. Padahal dia sendiri kan tahu kalau tidak dijawab Naruto akan tetap menunggunya sampai ia memberikan jawaban. Kasihan Naruto kan terus-terusan berdiam berdiri di sana! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.' Batin Kyuubi.

"**Hn." **Sasuke kah yang mengatakan? Tentu saja tidak. Dengan kemampuannya, Kyuubi menirukan suara Sasuke lalu memberikan jawaban pada Naruto.

"Benarkah? Asyikk!" ucap Naruto, ia pun segera duduk di samping bangku Sasuke. Sasuke pun kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka-dobe? Enyah dari sampingku. Aku tidak mau duduk bersebelahan dengan orang sepertimu!" ucap Sasuke kasar.

"Tapi tadi kan kau…"

"Aku bilang pergi!"

Naruto pun segera pergi dari sebelah Sasuke, ia memilih duduk dengan Shikamaru. Di matanya tersirat kesedihan. Tapi aku yakin setelah ini ia pasti akan tetap mengejar Sasuke.

"Hau auu, Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tak memiliki perasaan sedikit pun? Kasihan dia kan." Ucap Kyuubi pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau benar-benar kejam Sasuke!"

"Hn. Dan kau lebih kejam karena membuatku menghentakkannya."

**Deg**

Ya, Aku tersadar. Sejak awal Sasuke tidak mengizinkan Naruto duduk di sebelahnya. Dengan itu Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab dibanding menggunakan kata-kata kasar untuk mengusir Naruto. Tapi aku.. aku malah membuat keadaan makin kacau. Aku malah membuat hati Naruto sakit.

Kyuubi tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia memilih pergi dari tempat Sasuke.

**-kuronekoru-**

Saat istirahat.

"Kyuubi." Ucap seorang gadis pada Kyuubi, pastinya ia adalah Shion. Selain Sasuke, yang bisa melihat Kyuubi hanya Shion.

"Shion.." ucap Kyuubi dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Ia pun menceritakan semuanya.

"Jadi begitu. Gagal lagi ya." Ucap Shion. Kyuubi mengangguk pelan.

"Dan aku telah membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Aku memang dewa yang bodoh. Ugh.."

"Ini bukan salahmu. Tenanglah. Sasuke memang seperti itu."

"Iya.. Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Begini—" belum selesai Shion bicara tiba-tiba terdengar suara Naruto.

"Sasuke! Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu. Kita makan sama-sama yuk!" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto.." ucap Kyuubi lirih. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Naruto pun menyodorkan bekalnya pada Sasuke. Tapi apa yang Sasuke perbuat? Menyingkirkan bekal itu dengan sekali hentakan hingga bekal itu terjatuh. Isinya berhamburan tak berbentuk lagi. Sungguh tindakan yang kejam.

"Sa-Sasuke.." sahut Naruto kaget.

"Huh. Apa kau berniat meracuniku? Aku tak sudi memakan sampah buatanmu itu." sahut Sasuke.

"….." Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata. Hatinya seakan-akan teriris pisau yang amat tajam.

"Sampah?" ucap Shion pada Sasuke.

"Kau bilang makanan ini sampah? Tuan muda Sasuke?" tambahnya sembari menyendok makanan yang telah terjatuh itu kemudian memakannya.

"Ah! Shion! Itu kan sudah kotor."

"Masakanmu benar-benar enak Naruto. Kapan-kapan buatkan aku bekal juga, ya. Dari pada kau susah payah membuatkan bekal untuk Tuan muda yang satu ini." Ucap Shion dengan senyuman dinginnya.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku, Hinamizawa. Ah—atau sebaiknya kupanggil nona miko yang agung?" sahut Sasuke dengan senyum khas Uchihanya

"Aku merasa tersanjung mendapat panggilan terhormat dari tuan muda Uchiha. Tapi aku tak bisa memaafkan perbuatanmu yang telah melukai temanku."

"Melukai? Apa kau buta nona? Lihatlah. Tak segores luka pun yang nampak di tubuh temanmu itu. Aku tak pernah melukainya, menyentuhnya pun aku tak pernah. Aku risih bersentuhan dengan gay macam dia. Menjijikkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Naruto…." Kyuubi melihat badan Naruto tampak bergetar. Ia nampak sedang menahan tangis.

"Sasuke.. Kau…" ucap Kyuubi sembari bergetar pula. Matanya kian memerah pertanda kalau ia sedang emosi. Shion yang melihat reaksi Kyuubi, ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Tuan muda, kau memang tak menggores tubuhnya sedikit pun. Tapi kau sudah menyayat hatinya berkali-kali hingga tak berbentuk." Sahut Shion.

"Huh? Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Mengutukku? Hahahaha.." sahut Sasuke meremehkan. Diiringi dengan tawa teman-temannya juga.

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah. Aku pastikan kau.. mati di hari ulang tahunmu."

Mendengar pernyataan Shion. Semua yang ada di sana terdiam, dan bergidik ngeri.

"Tanggal 23 Juli. 1 minggu lagi." Tambah Shion. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sedikit serius.

"Ayo kita pergi, Naruto." Ucap Shion sembari menggandeng tangan Naruto keluar kelas. Pintu kelas pun telah tertutup. Suasana di kelas menjadi hening. Sampai akhirnya pintu itu kembali terbuka sedikit. Menampakkan mata yang bercahaya keunguan yang seram. Tak lain pemilik mata itu adalah Shion.

"Bersiaplah." Ucap Shion kemudian menutup pintu itu sekali lagi.

"Cih! Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke sembari menggebrak mejanya. Ia kembali menatap pintu itu. ia mendapati sosok Kyuubi, dengan mata merah. Memandang dingin Sasuke.

"Kyuubi…" ucap Sasuke. Seketika itu sosok Kyuubi menghilang dari sana. Dan terdengar suara yang entah dari mana asalnya. Suara itu hanya bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke. Tak lain pemilik suara itu adalah Kyuubi.

"**23 Juli. Kau tak kan bernyawa lagi."**

**TBC**

**Gomenasaii gomenasaii !**

**Kuro nggak bisa buat fict ini panjang-panjang karena sebenarnya pun Kuro diem-diem tanpa sepengetahuan ortu buka komp.**

**Padahal seharusnya Kuro belajar.**

**Tanggal 31 Mei Kuro UAS.**

**Doakan Kuro ya!**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2 World 1 First Love

**Huraaayyyy…!**

**Kuro kembali lagi setelah UAS!**

**Ada yang kangen nggak sama Kuro? *plaakk***

**Syukurlah UAS berakhir dengan sukses berkat doa dan dukungan readers semua.**

**Tinggal nunggu hasilnya nih T^T**

**Sesuai janji Kuro apdett juga nih fic.**

**Tapi masih pusing sama fic-fic yang lain T^T**

**Reply review yang nggak pakai id login dulu ~**

**Peace smile : Arigatto ^o^ . Sasuke nggak jahat-jahat amat koq. Author-nya aja yg jahat bikin Sasuke jadi kaya gitu *plakk***

**Aiam0r'lavida : Arigatto ^0^ . Ini udah Kuro apdett**

**UchihaUzumaki SasuNaru : Wih, kalau Sasu dilempar ke ujung dunia fic ini discontinue gara-gara pemain-nya kurang dong o.O ?**

**Jill : Arigatto ^^ . Panggil Kuro aja ya :D**

**NhiaChayang : Arigatto ne ^o^**

**Kalau gitu langsung aja kita mulai ficnya!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, Shounen-ai.**

**Terinspirasi dari Higurashi ^^**

**Tapi nggak mirip kok.**

**Summary : **

**Naruto dan Sasuke terikat benang merah takdir. Sehingga walau maut memisahkan mereka akan bertemu kembali di dunia selanjutnya. Bersama dengan Kyuubi dan Shion yang mengetahui rahasia tsb, bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka?**

**Chapter 2 – First Love**

Sejak kejadian tadi, Naruto sungguh bingung. Ia terus bertanya-tanya apa maksud kejadian tadi. Sasuke akan mati? Dan itu semua gara-gara dia? Bodoh.. Itu tak mungkin terjadi. Tapi lain hal kalau Shion yang mengatakan. Setahuku Shion adalah gadis miko yang berkekuatan magis cukup tinggi. Ramalannya pun selalu tepat. Bagaimana kalau soal Sasuke mati itu juga tepat?

**Naruto's POV**

'Shion..'

'Apa ia serius dengan ancamannya yang tadi?'

'Tanggal 23 Juli Sasuke akan mati?'

'Tidak…'

'Aku tak ingin itu terjadi..'

'Tapi aku..'

'Sasuke… Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku?'

**End of Naruto's POV**

"**Huh, pintar juga kau, Shion." **Terdengar suara yang hanya bisa didengar Shion. Tak lain adalah suara Kyuubi.

"Hum? Kyuubi?" ucap Shion.

"**Ya. Karena ada Naruto di sampingmu, aku bicara denganmu lewat telepati saja."**

"Khu khu.. Kyuubi, hal ini memang sudah kuprediksikan. Seperti katamu, jika tidak ada perubahan dari sikap Sasuke pada Naruto, ia akan mati bukan?"

"…**Ya, lagi pula nampaknya mereka percaya dengan bualanmu itu. yang benar saja, mana ada gadis miko yang bisa mengutuk. Membuatku ingin tertawa saja. Ya sudah aku pergi."**

"Hmm, ya." Ucap Shion.

"Ano.. Shion.." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Kenapa Naruto?"

"Kau tidak serius kan? Tentang Sasuke akan mati tanggal 23 Juli nanti.."

"Aku serius."

"… Kumohon jangan lakukan itu.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin Sasuke mati. Sudahlah, sejak awal memang aku yang salah. Terus menerus mengejarnya, walaupun ia membenciku. Kumohon batalkan kutukanmu itu."

"Maaf Naruto, tapi aku sendiri pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ucap Shion sembari meninggalkan Naruto."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Shion? Tunggu!" Ucap Naruto. Tapi Shion tak menggubrisnya.

"…Shion…" lirih Naruto.

Shion hanya memandang Naruto yang masih terdiam di koridor sana. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Nampaknya iaa benar-benar tidak ingin Sasuke mati. Maaf Naruto, seberapa kali pun engkau memohon padaku untuk membatalkan kutukan itu, kutukan itu tak kan hilang. Sasuke akan tetap mati tanggal 23 Juli nanti, karena itu adalah sebuah takdir..

**-kuronekoru-**

**Sasuke's POV**

Kembali pada Sasuke, ia terdiam di pojok kelas. Menopang dagunya sambil melihat ke arah langit yang mendung, gelap. Ya, sama seperti hati-nya. Dalam hati pun Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya. Ada apa ini? Kutukan? Masa bodoh. Di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya kutukan!

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Sasuke gelisah. Kyuubi.. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Matanya itu… Merah? Oh tidak. Aku tahu Kyuubi selalu berusaha mendekatkanku pada Naruto. Walau sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, ia selalu memaksa. Benar-benar keras kepala. Dan sekarang? Aku sudah membentak-bentak Naruto. Wajar Kyuubi marah. Cih.. Apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kuso!

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Sementara itu, ternyata Kyuubi sejak awal terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang gelisah. Mata Kyuubi berwarna abu-abu. Dan kalian tahu itu apa artinya? Artinya adalah hati Kyuubi pun suram. Ia tampak sangat sedih.

**Kyuubi's POV**

Sasuke.. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi lagi? Kau tak tahu aku… Sangat sakit melakukan hal ini padamu. Membunuhmu setiap tanggal 23 Juli tengah malam. Ini semua harus kulakukan karena ini adalah tugasku sebagai dewa cinta. Jika kau tetap bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto.

Aku tahu kau tidak ingin mencintai orang lain selain pasangan sejatimu kan? Kau pernah bercerita padaku. Kau mulai seperti ini sejak kau mengalami cinta pertamamu. Di mana saat aku belum mengetahui siapa pasangan benang merahmu.

**Flashback, 3 tahun lalu.**

"Hei, Kyuubi kau tahu? Aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!" ucap Sasuke.

'Sasuke jatuh cinta? Mungkinkah itu pasangan benang merahnya?' batin Kyuubi.

"Hauu… dengan siapa Sasuke-sama? Tumben sekali." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Ia adalah murid pindahan dari Suna. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia gadis yang manis."

"Auu, aku jadi ingin melihatnya."

"Besok akan kutunjukkan padamu."

Esok hari, di sekolah Sasuke Ryuusei-Gakuen.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di meja. Sasuke segera menunjuk siapa orang ia suka. Telunjuknya tengah menunjuk seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata berwarna lavender kulit seputih salju benar-benar gadis yang manis, wajar Sasuke menyukainya.

Perlahan mataku mulai memerah, bukan karena aku marah tapi ini adalah tanda kalau aku sedang menerawang jalannya benang merah gadis yang bernama Hinata itu. Berharap bahwa benang itu menyambung pada benang merah Sasuke. Terus kutelusuri, rupanya benang ini membelit cukup jauh juga. kutambah kekuatan dalam mataku sehingga mataku semakin merah pekat, melihat jauh.. sangat jauh. Namun apa yang kudapatkan? Perlahan warna benang itu memudar, dari warna merah hingga menjadi hitam. Hitam pekat. Aku kecewa, ternyata gadis itu bukan pasangan benang merah Sasuke. Gadis itu tak lama lagi akan mati. Sehingga ia tak memiliki pasangan benang merah.

"Bagaimana Kyuubi?" ucap Sasuke yang menyadarkan Kyuubi dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Gadis itu.. Cantik bukan?"

"…. Ya.."

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya!"

'Sasuke…. Uhh..' batin Kyuubi.

**-kuronekoru-**

**Zazzzhhhhhh**

Tanggal 23 Juli, ulang tahun Sasuke ke-13. Suram.. Sangat suram.. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia bagi anak-anak seusianya. Menjadi hari penuh duka, ditemani dengan langit gelap yang ikut berduka dengan tangisannya. Petir dan Hujan deras. Atas kematian Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang kini telah menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

Aku tahu.. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, hidup gadis ini tak lama. Tapi kenapa? Barulah kemarin mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sasuke nampak sangat gembira. Tapi kesenangan itu hanya sekejap. Berganti menjadi kesedihan yang mendalam. Gadis itu menderita kanker otak stadium akhir. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu pun telah berpulang kembali. Tapi mengapa harus pada hari ulang tahun Sasuke?

"Sasuke….." ucap Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi.."

"Jangan hujan-hujanan begini. Nanti kamu sakit. Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam diri di kuburan gadis itu? semua orang sudah pulang. Ayo kita pulang juga."

"… Ini kah yang dinamakan cinta?"

"Eh?"

"Inikah cinta? Senang jika orang yang kita cintai, dan…"

"Sasuke…."

"…. Sakit bila ditinggal olehnya."

"Sasu—"

"Kyuubi. Dulu kau pernah bilang kan? Kalau kita menemukan pasangan sejati kita, kita tak akan pernah berpisah dengannya untuk selamanya, benar kan?"

"Eh? I-iya.."

"Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit seperti ini lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan mencari lagi seorang kekasih. Aku hanya akan menunggu hingga aku mendapatkan kekasih sejatiku." Tambahnya."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke.. Kalau kau tidak mencari bagaimana kau bisa menemukan pasangan sejatimu?"

"Cupid…. Suatu saat ia pasti akan datang memberitahu siapa pasangan sejatiku." Ucap Sasuke sembari meninggalkan makam Hinata.

"Sasuke….." ucap Kyuubi.

'Cupid itu memang sudah datang tapi…. Pekerjaan cupid tidak seperti yang engkau bayangkan. Kau tetap harus mencari pasangan itu sendiri.' Batin Kyuubi.

**End of Flashback**

**TBC**

**Woghh!**

**Gomen kalau pendek lagi :p *dihajar readers***

**Entah mengapa sehabis UAS Kuro jadi anak pemalas. Pengennya libur terus.**

**Bersantai-santai tanpa kerjaan.**

**Tapi nggak bisa karena udah kadung janji.**

**Hontouni Gomenasaiii !**

**Jangan marah ya, sama Kuro T^T**

**Dan jangan lupa untuk review. REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 3 World 1 Last

**Reply review Kuro lakuin di Chapter depan.**

**Langsung ajah deh!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, Shounen-ai.**

**Terinspirasi dari Higurashi ^^**

**Tapi nggak mirip kok.**

**Summary : **

**Naruto dan Sasuke terikat benang merah takdir. Sehingga walau maut memisahkan mereka akan bertemu kembali di dunia selanjutnya. Bersama dengan Kyuubi dan Shion yang mengetahui rahasia tsb, bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka?**

**Chapter 3 – Last**

Hari demi hari berlalu seperti biasa, tampak dari luar tak ada perubahan antara Sasuke, Shion, Kyuubi, dan Naruto. Tapi jika dilihat dari dalam, Sasuke sangat memikirkan hari yang dikatakan adalah hari kematiannya. Naruto pun begitu, ia pula terus memikirkan apakah Sasuke benar akan mati atau tidak, dan mencoba mencari cara untuk membatalkan 'kutukan' itu.

Shion, ia hanya menghitung hari, menunggu hingga dunia selanjutnya tiba. Kenapa ia bersikap tenang? Tentu saja, sebagai satu-satunya orang selain Kyuubi yang bisa mengingat kejadian di dunia lalu hanyalah Shion. Ia sudah mengalami hal yang sama berulang kali. Sasuke mati, kemudian berganti ke dunia selanjutnya.

Dan terakhir Kyuubi, ia sedih. Ya, sangat sedih. Ia terduduk di lantai kuil tua dekat rumah Sasuke sambil terus memandang parang besi-nya yang tajam dan mengkilap dan berkarat. Bukti bahwa parang itu sudah ada beratus tahun lamanya, tetapi terawat. Parang yang sudah berkali-kali, berpuluh-puluh kali, bahkan beratus-ratus kali telah digunakan untuk…. **Membunuh**…. **Sasuke**…

Perlahan parang berkarat itu terjatuhi tetesan air. Tetesan air murni yang berasal dari hati, memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tak lain adalah air mata Kyuubi.

"Sasuke…. Sasuke…. Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi lagi…" ucap Kyuubi sambil terus meneteskan air mata pada parangnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak kuat… Kalau harus terus membunuhmu seperti ini…."

"Dan yang paling membuatku sakit adalah…"

"Kau…"

"Setiap engkau sudah tertusuk parang ini, kau…"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum dan berkata bahwa engkau tetap menyayangiku seperti adikmu sendiri…" Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipi Kyuubi. Kemudian air mata itu terjatuh ke parangnya.

"Padahal aku…. Aku sudah membunuhmu… membuatmu merasakan sakit terus menerus, berkali-kali.."

"Sasuke…"

"Maafkan aku… Tapi ini memanglah tugasku…" ucap Kyuubi sembari memejamkan matanya.

**-Kuronekoru-**

**Gludukkk… Ztaaarrr**

Hari ini, tanggal 22 Juli. Meski baru pukul 7 pagi, namun langit gelap. Mendung tapi belum ada pertanda akan hujan. Malam ini.. Ya, malam ini tepat pukul 12 malam, Sasuke akan mati. Suasana di kelas hening, karena hanya ada sedikit murid di sana. Guru-guru sedang rapat, jadi pelajaran kosong. Samar-samar terdengar orang berteriak, atau lebih tepatnya berbicara dengan suara keras. Nadanya seperti orang memohon. Siapa itu? Naruto dan Shion.

"…."

"Shion! Kau tahu kan hari ini sudah tanggal 22! Tidak ada waktu lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"…." Shion tak merespon.

"Shion! Jawab aku! Lakukan sesuatu! Hentikan kutukan itu!"

"… Naru.."

"Aku mohon… Shion! Jangan biarkan Sasuke mati!" ucap Naruto sembari bersujud di hadapan Shion. Shion pun kaget melihat kelakuan Naruto. Sebegitu cintanya kah Naruto pada Sasuke hingga ia bersujud padaku begini?

"…Naruto." Ucap Shion sembari mengangkat badan Naruto dari sujudnya.

"Shion.. Apa kau bersedi—" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Shion sudah memeluk Naruto.

"Gomenasai.. Gomenasai.." ucap Shion lirih, masih dalam pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Gomen, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan… Tapi.." Shion menjeda perkataannya.

"Kau tak akan merasa sakit, tenanglah.. semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita mulai semua dari awal di dunia selanjutnya." Tambah Shion sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Seketika ia langsung menatap mata sapphire Naruto. Ungu.. warna mata Shion berwarna ungu pekat. Pertanda ia akan segera melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"…" Shion pun mulai mengucapkan mantra.

"Datanglah dan Dengarkan aku, wahai sang Bayu dari dalam raga manusia ini."

"Aku, Hinamizawa Shion. Dewa atas dunia ini memerintahkan."

"Tinggalkan raga ini, kembali bila aku memerintahkan lagi."

"Patuhi perintahku."

"LEPASKAN!"

"…" Shion kembali mengucapkan mantra. Perlahan mata sapphire Naruto kosong. Tak memandang apapun. Sang Bayu, jiwanya sudah meninggalkan sang raga. Atas perintah Hinamizawa Shion yang dikiranya hanya gadis miko biasa, ternyata adalah sang Dewa Dunia ini.

"Wahai raga tak bernyawa."

"Kembali, dan menyatulah dengan tanah, wujud asalmu.." Shion kembali berucap. Raga Naruto pun lenyap tak berbekas.

**-Kuronekoru-**

**Di saat itu Sasuke**

Hening, tak ada suara. Sasuke hanya diam, pandangan matanya kosong. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Nampaknya dalam pikiran Sasuke, yang ada hanyalah antara percaya dan tak percaya terhadap kutukan itu. Jika dihitung, waktu ia hidup tinggal 17 jam lagi. Bayangkan, hanya tersisa 17 jam lagi untuk hidup. Jika ia bukan anak keturunan Uchiha, ia tak mungkin bersikap setenang ini. Selain itu, yang ada di pikiran Sasuke adalah… Kyuubi. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuubi sekarang, ada di mana ia sekarang, bagaimana kabarnya. Sasuke tak tahu. sejak kejadian seminggu lalu, Kyuubi yang sudah Sasuke anggap seperti adiknya sendiri tak pernah muncul lagi dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Semua ini terasa sangat berat untuknya. Sangat berat….

Malam pun tiba. Langit tetap gelap. Mendung, dengan petir terus menggelegar. Walau sudah pukul 11.45 malam, ia tetap memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tak memejamkan matanya sedikit pun. Ia sudah pasrah. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, ia akan menerimanya. Hanya 15 menit, waktu yang tersisa untuk hidup. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara benda tumpul di getuk-getukkan di lantai. Menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Suara itu makin lama makin dekat.

Dug

Tap

Dug

Tap

Dug

Tap

Suara benda tumpul itu terdengar beriringan dengan suara orang berjalan. Semakin dekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Namun Sasuke tak bergerak, ia hanya menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Menebak pastilah akan ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya.

Ceklek

Ngiiiitt

Bunyi pintu Sasuke dibuka pelan. Sasuke terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok yang akan segera muncul dari balik pintu itu.

Perlahan sosok itu makin terlihat. Walau gelap, sinar kilat dan petir sedikit membantu penerangan.

Samar-samar tampak sosok anak kecil berambut panjang, membawa sejenis benda tajam. Apa itu? seperti parang?

Jegleeerrr

Sinar kilat menerpa tubuh anak kecil itu. matanya yang merah mengkilat akibat terterpa sinar.

Mata Sasuke membulat, sembari mulutnya setengah terbuka, pertanda ia terkejut. Siapa? Siapa? Anak kecil itu. rambut itu, mata itu, tak mungkin.. tak mungkin itu Kyuubi.

Perlahan sosok itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih terbaring. Sinar kilat kembali menerpa tubuh anak itu. semakin jelas terlihat bahwa sosok itu adalah Kyuubi.

"Sasuke-sama.." ucapnya.

"…. Kyuubi…" ucap Sasuke.

"5 menit lagi waktumu tiba…"

"…. Kyuubi.." ucap Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapan Kyuubi.

"…"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menapakkan kaki pada tanah."

Deg

Kyuubi tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Dengan begini, kau menjadi lebih mirip manusia. Adik perempuan manusia ku." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"…Sasu.. Sasuke… Kau tidak takut…?"

"Kalau adikku sendiri yang akan mencabut nyawaku, itu tak masalah."

Deg

Tubuh Kyuubi bergetar. Waktu Sasuke tinggal 2 menit lagi.

"Sasuke… Gomen….. gomenasai…" ucap Kyuubi sambil menahan tangis.

1 menit lagi

**DING DONG**

Bunyi jam pertanda tepat pukul 12 malam.

Kyuubi mulai mengayunkan parangnya, hingga parang tersebut menancap di tubuh Sasuke.

Darah Sasuke terciprat ke wajah Kyuubi. Mata Kyuubi membulat.

"I-ini.. Ti-Tidak sakit…. Kyuubi… Aku.. onii-san mu… Te-tetap menyayangimu… U-untuk se-selamanya…" usai mengucapkan perkataan terakhir Sasuke menutup matanya, sambil tersenyum.

Di saat itu, waktu sudah menunjukan lebih dari 12 malam.

"O-otanjoubi…. Ome-dettou… Nii nii.. Sasuke-nii…." Kyuubi tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya di raga Sasuke yang sudah tak bernyawa.

**-Kuronekoru-**

Di sebuah ruangan, ruang hampa. Gelap tak ada apapun. Tempat berpijak pun tak ada. Ruangan apa aini? Ruangan ini sering di sebut ruang pengaturan dunia. Singgasana sang Dewa Dunia yang kini ikut bermain dalam puzzle kehidupan manusia. Di sana ada 2 orang yang melayang-layang. Shion dan Kyuubi, ya. Dalam keadaan Kyuubi berdarah-darah, sambil memegang parangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kalau kau sudah siap, kita segera pergi ke dunia selanjutnya." Ucap Shion.

Kyuubi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia mengangkat parangnya, menjilat darah Sasuke yang menempel di sana.

"Ayo kita pergi, ke dunia selanjutnya di mana seluruh kehidupan di mulai dari awal." Ucap Kyuubi.

**TBC**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….! *teriak teriak pake toa, dapet timpukan ember dan sandal dari tetangga***

**World 1 selesai juga!**

**Yippie!**

**Eittss , jangan dikira tamat dulu. Masih ada World 2 alias dunia kedua.**

**Bingung?**

**Semua akan terungkap di chapter depan.**

**And, jangan lupa REVIEW ya!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4 Special Shion's Story

**Sebelumnya Kuro mau bilang..**

**Gomen kalau fic ini rada aneh, karena nampaknya yang sering muncul adalah Shion, Kyuubi, dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto rada jarang untuk muncul.**

**Kuro sudah berusaha untuk memunculkan Naruto sedikit lebih banyak.**

**Tapi hasilnya tetap saja Shion dan Kyuubi lebih banyak muncul.**

**Pair SasuNaru yang Kuro maksud mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan maksud pairing author-author lain.**

**Karena di sini pairing itu Kuro anggap sebagai tempat menuliskan tokoh yang akan dipasangkan di genre Romance.**

**Jika kalian ingin mengeflame Kuro tak apa.**

**Kuro tahu fic abal ini pantas untuk di flame.**

**Tetapi Kuro tidak akan menerima flame tanpa LOGIN.**

**Cukup sudah hanya itu saja curhat Kuro.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, Shounen-ai.**

**Terinspirasi dari Higurashi ^^**

**Tapi nggak mirip kok.**

**Summary : **

**Naruto dan Sasuke terikat benang merah takdir. Sehingga walau maut memisahkan mereka akan bertemu kembali di dunia selanjutnya. Bersama dengan Kyuubi dan Shion yang mengetahui rahasia tsb, bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka?**

**Chapter 4 – Special Shion's Story**

Zaman dahulu kala, jauh di mana belum terbentuk permainan kehidupan di mana jika seseorang tidak akan bersatu dengan pasangan benang merahnya maka dunia akan terulang kembali ke awal. Di suatu ruangan hampa yang gelap tak ada cahaya. Nampak ada 2 orang di sana. Seorang duduk di kursi unik penuh ukiran yang pastinya tak aka nada di dunia manusia, dan yang satunya lagi berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Membosankan ya, Hinata.." ucap orang yang duduk di sana. Yang terhormat, Sang Dewa Dunia God of World, Shion.

"A-apanya yang mem-membosankan, Shion-sama?" tanya orang yang berdiri di samping Shion. Tak lain adalah pelayan Shion, Hinata. Atau lebih tepatnya kita sebut God of Time, Dewa Waktu. Yang masih berada di bawah tingkat jabatan Shion.

Masihkah bingung? Biar kujelaskan.

"**God"**

**Yang paling tertinggi diantara semua Dewa, statusnya masih tidak jelas.**

"**God of World"**

**Yang tertinggi kedua, Dewa Dunia yang mengatur jalannya kehidupan. Shion.**

"**God of Born"**

**Yang tertinggi kedua, Dewa yang mengatur jalannya kelahiran mahluk hidup. Kushina.**

"**God of Dead"**

**Yang tertinggi ketiga, Dewa Kematian yang mengatur kematian mahluk hidup. Itachi.**

"**God of Hell"**

**Yang tertinggi keempat, Dewa yang menjaga neraka. Pain.**

"**God of Heaven"**

**Yang tertinggi kelima, Dewa yang menjaga surga. Minato.**

"**God of Time"**

**Yang tertinggi keenam Dewa yang mengatur waktu. Hinata.**

"**God of Destiny"**

**Yang tertinggi ketujuh, Dewa yang mengatur takdir. Hanabi.**

**Masih banyak Dewa-dewa yang lain, jika dijelaskan terlalu panjang.**

"**God of Love"**

**Yang tertinggi ke-98, Dewa Cinta yang mengatur perhubungan benang merah. Dewa Cinta tidak hanya satu, tapi jumlahnya tak terhingga tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia.**

"**Human"**

**Yang tertinggi ke-99, Manusia. Objek yang diurus oleh para dewa.**

"**Devil"**

**Yang terendah, yang jahat sang Iblis. Diurus oleh God of Hell.**

**Dewa yang lebih tinggi mampu memerintah yang lebih rendah. Seperti God of Time Hinata yang diangkat menjadi pelayan (dengan seenaknya) oleh Shion.**

Kembali pada cerita..

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh Dewa tertinggi di atas? Sungguh membosankan hanya menonton jalannya kehidupan dunia dari sini." Ucap Shion.

"Ta-tapi itu me-memang tugas anda, Shi-shion-sama." Balas Hinata.

"Huh, menyebalkan." Ucap Shion. Setelah itu suasana hening sejenak, Shion memejamkan matanya.

"Fufufu…." Shion membuka matanya kemudian terkikik kecil.

"Ke-kenapa Shion-sama?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku punya ide bagus, Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Permainan bodoh ini.. Permainan yang selama ini terus kuawasi, aku.. ah tidak. Kau juga, beserta bawahan-bawahanku yang lainnya….." Shion menjeda kalimatnya.

"… Eh?" Hinata semakin bingung dengan maksud Shion.

"… Aku akan mengubah semua peraturan yang ada di dunia ini. Kita semua akan masuk kedalam permainan ini. Tidak hanya menonton saja, tapi IKUT bermain. Menarik bukan?"

"I-itu…"

"Hinata, kau Dewa Waktu bukan.. Kau akan berguna dalam permainan yang kuubah ini. Khukhukhuu…"

"Tapi Shi-shion-sama!"

"Tak ada kata membantah! God of Time!"

Deg

Hinata tersentak mendengar kalimat tegas Shion.

"Sa-saya mohon, dengarkan saya dulu.. Sebagai God of World anda memang berkuasa untuk mengubah peraturan dunia. Ta-tapi, kemungkinan besar God sang Dewa tertinggi tak akan mengijinkan. Resikonya terlalu besar.." ucap Hinata menjelaskan.

"Hmm? Soal itu sudah kupikirkan.. Aku akan membuat perjanjian dengan God of Destiny, Hanabi. Dengan kekuatannya, aku akan membuat tabir agar ulahku tak diketahui God yang terhormat. Dengan catatan semua akan berakhir jika ADA YANG MENENTANG TAKDIR."

"Shi-shion-sama! Itu beresiko sangat besar! Lagi pula kalau anda masuk ke dunia manusia, kekuatan anda terbatas. Dan anda tak bisa mengontrol dunia itu."

"Tenanglah, semua sudah kuperhitungkan. Tak akan ada masalah. Cukup, aku tak ingin kau membantah lagi."

"Shi-shion-sama…"

**-Kuronekoru-**

Di sebuah kolam besar, di permukaannya nampak dunia manusia. Kolam ini adalah tempat yang digunakan Shion untuk mengawasi dunia manusia.

"Hmm, masuk ke daerah mana, ya? jadi bingung.. Nah! Ini saja deh. Pasangan sesama lelaki ini nampaknya akan menjadi menarik." Ucap Shion.

"… Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto?" balas Hinata.

"Hmm, ya! pasangan ini yang akan kita jadikan patokan. Jadi Hinata, tugasmu adalah mengulang waktu kembali ke awal di saat mereka tidak bisa bersatu."

"….Ya.."

"Kau juga akan masuk ke dunia ini."

"A-apa?"

"Agar lebih menarik, kau akan kujadikan cinta pertama pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini. Tak ada kata membantah!"

"Ta-tapi kalau saya ikut masuk ke dunia ini bagaimana cara saya mengontrol waktu?"

"Tenanglah, kemunculanmu hanya sebentar, kau akan mati setelah kau menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja ingatanmu sebagai dewa waktu juga akan kuhapus."

"Begitu…"

"Nah, lakukan tugasmu, God of Time!"

Hinata mengangkat tongkat waktunya yang semakin lama semakin bercahaya seiring dengan mantra yang ia ucapkan. Gambar yang terpantul di permukaan air itu dengan cepat bergerak mundur.

"Wahai waktu."

"Aku, God of Time, Hinata memerintahkan."

"Untuk mengembalikan waktu ke awal."

"Dengan bantuan God of Born, Kushina. Aku perintahkan untuk kembali pada hari kelahiran Uchiha Sasuke, **23 Juli 1987**."

"Lalu…"

"Apabila pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa bersatu, waktu akan diulang kembali dari awal, tepatnya pada tanggal **16 Juli 2004**." Ucap Hinata.

"Atas nama God of World, Shion. Aku memerintahkan pada kalian, para dewa-dewa di bawahku, untuk meminjamkan kekuatan kalian. Untuk menjalankan dunia baru… Yang telah kubuat." Ucap Shion melanjutkan mantra Hinata.

Kolam itu pun membentuk pusaran air yang besar. Kemudian Shion dan Hinata masuk kedalam sana.

**-Kuronekoru-**

**23 Juli 1987**

Oekk oekk

Di hari ini, di waktu ini, di detik ini 3 bayi telah lahir bersamaan.

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang baru lahir dari keluarga Uchiha. Tak lain adalah Sasuke.

Bersamaan dengan bayi keluarga Hinamizawa. Yang memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk lonceng di dadanya. Shion.

Dan bayi dari keluarga Hyuuga. Tak lain pula adalah Hinata.

**Sejak saat inilah, permainan yang baru, telah dimulai….**

**TBC**

**-Kuronekoru-**

**Holla~**

**Karena banyak yang bingung dengan jalannya fic ini, jadi Kuro publish aja deh asal mula terjadinya dunia yang ditentukan oleh 'Akai Ito' ini.**

**Chapter depan adalah World 2.**

**Tentu saja dengan konflik yang berbeda lagi.**

**Cukup sekian saya digigiti nyamuk *plaakk***

**Jangan lupa REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5 World 2 Change

**Huwaaaaaa…. Minnaaaaaaa!**

**Entah sudah berapa lama Kuro hiatus!**

**Kuro kangen sama para readers T^T**

**Belakangan ini Kuro sibuk belajar, belajar, belajar, belajaaarrrrr**

**Sejak naik kelas 9, Kuro jadi gila belajarr**

**Ffn tertinggalkan**

**Jangan-jangan Kuro sudah dilupakan sebagai author di sini? Iiiieee!**

**Nasib… Ya sudahlah**

**Nih update chap 6 janji Kuro pada readers **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, Shounen-ai.**

**Terinspirasi dari Higurashi ^^**

**Tapi nggak mirip kok.**

**Summary :**

**Naruto dan Sasuke terikat benang merah takdir. Sehingga walau maut memisahkan mereka akan bertemu kembali di dunia selanjutnya. Bersama dengan Kyuubi dan Shion yang mengetahui rahasia tsb, bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka?**

**Chapter 5 – Change**

**16 Juli 2004**

Aku melakukannya lagi. Ya.. aku melakukannya lagi. Membunuh Sasuke.

Dunia ini kembali lagi. Apa aku akan berhasil di dunia kali ini? Dunia yang sangat pendek. Setiap tanggal 23 Juli, dunia akan berulang kembali ke tanggal 16 Juli.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada-ku apabila Sasuke dan Naruto bersatu sebelum batas waktu yang ditentukan. Aku ingin mengetahuinya. Aku ingin melihat Sasuke dan Naruto hidup bersama, hidup bahagia selamanya.

Tapi, itu berarti aku akan berpisahkah dengan mereka?

Aku akan bertanggungjawab dengan pasangan yang lain?

Keingintahuan menghantuiku..

Dan 1 hal lagi yang terpenting, aku tidak mau lagi. Aku tidak mau lagi, membunuh Sasuke, watashi no onii-san nano desu.

Kami-sama! Aku akan berjuang! Aku harus berhasil kali ini! Apapun yang terjadi!

**-Kuronekoru-**

**Cip cip cip**

Sinar mentari mulai menebar pesonanya. Burung-burung berkicau menyambut datangnya sinar mentari pagi. Juga memberitahukan bahwa sekarang adalah saatnya murid-murid mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama!" ucap Kyuubi dengan gembira.

"Ohayou… Kyuubi." Sahut Sasuke sambil sedikit termenung memperhatikan Kyuubi.

'Aneh.. Mimpi apa yang kulihat tadi? Kyuubi sedang.. sedang apa? Kuso.. aku tak bisa mengingatnya.' Batin Sasuke.

"Auu.. Ada apa, Sasuke-sama? Cepatlkah mempersiapkan diri sarapan akan siap sebentar lagi." Tanya Kyuubi khawatir sembari menyiapkan sarapan.

"…. Ya."

'Sudahlah. Tidak penting pula..'

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

"Apa yang kau buat, Kyuubi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Juga hanya mengenakan celana panjang sekolahnya tanpa kemeja yaitu artinya telanjang dada! *Ah.. bagaimana wajah fans Sasuke yang sedang membaca fic ini?*

"Hauu! Kali ini special, Sasuke-sama! Omelete Chicken *****!" ucap Kyuubi sangat bersemangat.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuubi yang sangat bersemangat menampilkan masakan specialnya, kemudian memakannya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengambil tasnya bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Ohayou, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto yang berteriak keras memanggil Sasuke saat Sasuke membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Ohayou, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke santai.

Namun ini adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan Naruto karena tumben Sasuke mau membalas sapaannya. Mungkin Sasuke sedang dalam mood yang baik?

Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga mau berjalan bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Hei hei.. ada apa ini? Di sebelahnya Nampak wajah Naruto yang terpancar gembira serasa berjalan di padang bunga.

Kyuubi yang melihat dari belakang hanya tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Sasuke sedikit berubah. Ternyata di tiap dunia sifat orang bisa berubah-ubah.

'Auu! Aku harus berjuang! Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini!' batin Kyuubi bersemangat.

"Ano.. Sasuke.. hari ini, maukah kau makan siang bersamaku? Aku membawa sandwich. Dan salah satunya sudah kuberi banyak potongan tomat." Ucap Naruto sedikit terbata.

"… boleh deh. Pastikan banyak tomatnya ya."

"Ah.. a.. Iya! Pasti Sasuke!" ucap Naruto bahagia.

'Wow. Dunia ini benar-benat fantastis! Lain dengan dunia-dunia sebelumnya! Au au auu..' batin Kyuubi kaget.

**-Kuronekoru-**

**Saat istirahat**

Naruto tampak bersenang-senang dengan Sasuke sambil memakan sandwich.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Enak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tomatnya kurang nih." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa? Tomatnya sudah kuisi banyak sekali lho! Tahu seperti ini kau kubawakan tomat saja. Hahahahahaha.."

"Nah, lebih baik begitu."

Mereka berdua bercandatawa bersama. Sungguh pemandangan yang bahagia bagi Kyuubi. Tapi tidak bagi seorang perempuan yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh bersama 2 wanita lainnya. Siapa?

"Apa-apaan ini? Sasuke ku.. bercanda tawa dengan anak bodoh itu? Huh.. Sasuke-kun tidak cocok dengannya sama sekali. Lelaki pula. Yang pantas dengan Sasuke itu hanya aku. Benar bukan, teman-teman?" ucap gadis yang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Enak saja Sakura, Sasuke itu milikku. Tapi.. kalau masalah Sasuke bersama-sama dengan Naruto itu, aku setuju denganmu." Ucap gadis berambut pirang.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan.. Sasuke bukan milik siapa-siapa tahu." Sahut gadis bercepol 2.

"Ah, kamu diam saja. Gadis yang sudah punya pacar seperti kamu itu tak akan mengerti perasaan kami." Sahut Ino.

"Fufufufu… urusan perebutan Sasuke nanti saja. Sekarang.. urusan kita adalah Menyingkirkan Naruto." Ucap Sakura sinis. Kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu bersama teman-temannya.

'Au? Rasanya aku mendengar suara seseorang sedang menyebut nama Sasuke-sama dan Naruto-sama..' Batin Kyuubi sambil melihat ke sekitarnya.

'Hmm? Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'

**-Kuronekoru-**

Sakura, Ino, dan emm… Tenten (walaupun sudah menolak untuk membantu) memulai rencananya untuk menyiksa Naruto. Sakura mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pembalasan karena Naruto berani mendekati Sasuke. Apa yang Sakura persiapkan?

Rencana yang licik sekali. Sakura mengatakan kalau nantinya ia akan berpura-pura terjatuh karena disenggol Naruto. Naruto yang suka menolong itu pasti akan segera membawa Sakura ke UKS. Sementara itu, Tenten akan membujuk guru kesehatan agar ia mau pergi dari ruang UKS dan tidak kembali lagi sampai besok. Di sana, Ino akan menunggu dari balik pintu dan bersiap mengunci Naruto di dalam. Tentu saja saat Sakura memberikan aba-aba kalau dia sudah bersiap untuk kabur.

3#1!23!$3%646$#$%^$^4##%#%#$#$34 *anggap aja semua udah terjadi sesuai rencana, author males nyeritain cerita yang udah diceritain.* *dihajar readers*

"Are? Hei! Kenapa dikunci!" teriak Naruto kebingungan.

"Gomen nasai Naruto.. Pintunya terkunci sendiri, tunggu ya akan ku panggilkan penjaga sekolah. Hihi." Sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis, tentu saja yang dikatakannya itu bohong.

"Huff… aku baru tahu kalau pintu UKS itu terkunci otomatis." Ucap Naruto yang nampaknya mempercayai omongan Sakura.

1 jam kemudian..

2 jam kemudian..

3 jam kemudian..

"Sakura kemana?" teriak Naruto yang nampaknya baru sadar telah dibodohi Sakura.

**Sementara itu, di kelas..**

"Berdiri. Hormat!" perintah ketua kelas *siapa yang tahu siapa ini?*

"Selamat siang sensei." Ucap anak-anak serentak.

"Siang, anak-anak. Silahkan duduk."

"Nah sekarang kita akan memulai pelajaran. Buka halaman 107. Naruto yang baca ya." Sahut sensei melanjutkan.

Siiiinnggggg

"Naruto?"

Siiinnggggg

"Hei, setelah sensei lihat rupanya Naruto tak ada di kelas rupanya. Kemana dia? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini."

'Naruto tidak ada?' batin Sasuke.

"Hei, Sakura tadi bukankah kamu berjalan berdua dengan Naruto? Kemana dia?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Eh? A-ano.. Aku.. tidak tahu. Hehe.." jawab Sakura tersendat.

"Oh…"

'Kyuubi, cari Naruto.' Bisik Sasuke pada Kyuubi

'Baiklah.'

**-Kuronekoru-**

"Hahhh… Ini sih namanya sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang, ya. SIAPAPUNN TOLONGG AKUUUUUU!" ucap Naruto.

"Hauu… Naruto-sama ada dimana sih?" ucap Kyuubi sembari menghela napas.

"TOLONGGGGGGGGG"

"Eh? Suara itu? Naruto-sama?"

"Hahh… rasanya percuma saja aku berteriak. Ini kan jam pelajaran." Ucap Naruto kecewa

"Ah… Ternyata benar! Aku harus menolongnya!"

Kyuubi segera terbang ke arah UKS. Namun ia terhenti dan berpikir sejenak.

"Hei? Bagaimana kalau kusuruh saja Sasuke yang menolongnya? Kan bisa meningkatkan kedekatan mereka! Au au auu… Aku memang pintar!" ucap Kyuubi girang.

'Sasuke! Sasuke! Naruto ada di UKS, ayo cepat tolong dia!' ucap Kyuubi pada Sasuke.

'UKS? Bagaimana bisa?'

'Ahh sudahlah ayo cepat tolong dia'

Sasuke pun meminta ijin pada guru untuk keluar. Kemudian segera berlari kearah UKS. Sasuke segera membukakan pintu tsb. Dan Naruto pun dengan girang loncat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau menyelamatkanku!" sahut Naruto.

"Ah.. Ya.." Sasuke hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas, sensei pasti akan memarahi kita."

**-Kuronekoru-**

"Gomen ne, sensei. Saya ketiduran di UKS setelah beristirahat di sana sejenak." Ucap Naruto bohong.

"Ah, apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto? Kalau kau kurang sehat sensei akan memberimu ijin pulang lebih dulu."

"Tak apa sensei. Aku benar-benar sehat."

'Na-Naruto? Bagaimana bisa? Sasuke? Cih… Rupanya aku memang harus memberimu pelajaran yang lebih berat dari pada ini Naruto! Lihat saja nanti.' Batin Sakura.

**TBC**

**Ohohohohoh…**

**Bagaimana? Membosankan ya T^T?**

**Mungkin Kuro sekarang bakal lama update-update fic**

**Kalau ngacir ke ffn mulu mau jadi apa nantinya kuro *kata okaa-san***

**Walau kuro suka ngaret update-nya**

**Tapi minna masih berbaik hati kan untuk review?**

**Hehe..**

**Kuro tunggu lho REVIEW nya!**


End file.
